Creatures
Creatures are monsters that can be obtained in-game. By defeating a creature there's a chance you'll be able to get this creature. There are also creatures that are obtainable from events, quests, or the global stores. Some however, are unavailable or were events. Others have been moved or deleted from the map. List of Creatures (217 Items) * AdultBlueCocktrice * AdultBoxerDragon * AdultChicken * AdultChocolateChicken * AdultChristmasCocktrice * AdultDragonBlob * AdultEasterChicken * AdultFireDragon * AdultForestDragon * AdultFrogDragon * AdultGadgetDragon * AdultGhostDragon * AdultGoldenChicken * AdultHackerDragon * AdultKingTailCrow * AdultLavaDragon * AdultMachineryDragon * AdultOasisDragon * AdultPalmDragon * AdultPumpkinDragon * AdultRainDragon * AdultRedWaterHorse * AdultRiverDragon * AdultRockDragon * AdultShiverDragon * AdultViperDragon * AdultWaterDragon * AllTerrainRobot * AllTerrainRobotV2 * ArmorCube * AstroControlDrone * AstroDrone * BabyBlueCocktrice * BabyBoxerDragon * BabyChristmasCocktrice * BabyDragonBlob * BabyFireDragon * BabyForestDragon * BabyFrogDragon * BabyGadgetDragon * BabyGhostDragon * BabyHackerDragon * BabyIceDragon * BabyKingTailCrow * BabyLavaDragon * BabyMachineryDragon * BabyNegativeDragon * BabyOasisDragon * BabyPositiveDragon * BabyPalmDragon * BabyPumpkinDragon * BabyRainDragon * BabyRedWaterHorse * BabyRiverDragon * BabyRockDragon * BabyShiverDragon * BabySpringtail * BabyWaterDragon * BareRobot * BattleRobot * BennyTheEasterDragon * BetaSearchBot * BigArmorCube * BigChocolateBlob * BigGeneticButterfly * BigIceBlob * BigNormalBlob * BigSteelBlob * BlackCat * BlackKitten * BlueCloakedEye * BlueCocktrice * BlueGoblin * Boar * BoostedCubeSkater * BoxerDragon * BrandTheTwoHeadedLouch * BugOrbMinion * BunnyRabbit * CactusBeetle * CactusBeetleLarva * CactusBeetleSwarmKing * CargoTransporter * Cat * Chicken * ChocolateBlob * ChocolateBunnyRabbit * ChocolateChicken * ChocolateCockatrice * ChocolateDragon * ChocolateEggMonster * ChristmasCocktrice * ChristmasRockCrab * Cockatrice * ComputerDragonfly * ComputerVirus * CryoMagnet * CubeApprentice * CubeSkater * CursedMummy * CyanCloakedEye * DarkMatter * DarkOrbMinion * DeathDuneScorpion * DemonWolf * DemonWolfPup * DiscoKidZombie * DiscoZombie * DoroTheNightDragon * DracoMagnusTheMagnetizedDragon * DragonBlob * DragonSeed * EasterBunny * EasterBunnyRabbit * EasterChicken * EasterCockatrice * EggMonster * Eggsterminator * EggyTheEgg * EnchantedTome * Enforcer * Epoch * Error * EternalFreezerBanafrit * EvoCube * EvoEgg * EyeOfDeath * FacebookDragon * FearalTheCursedBlackCat * FireBlob * FireDragon * FireLouch * FireOrbMinion * FirePiglett * FishBone * ForestDragon * ForgottenSoul * FrogDragon * FrostPhoenix * FrozenCore * GadgetDragon * GeneticButterfly * GentlemenLilRockCrab * GentlemenRockCrab * GhostDragon * GhostOrbMinion * GhostSpider * GiantBabyBlackSpider * GiantBlackAnt * GiantBlackSpider * GiantRat * GiantRedAnt * GiantRedAntKnight * GiantWhiteTermite * GingerbreadMan * Glitch * GoldenBunnyRabbit * GoldenChicken * GoldenCokatrice * GoldenDragon * GoldenEggMonster * GoldenWyvernLleh * GrassOrbMinion * GrassPiglett * GreenCloakedEye * GreenGoblin * GreyGoblin * GrimReaper * GroundLouch * GroundOrbMinion * GoopGhost * HackerDragon * HakuTheShadowDragon * HeadlessHorseman * HornedRattler * HoverDragon * HoverDragon2.0 * HydraGargoyle * IceBlob * IceDragon * IceGoblin * IceSearchBot * InkDragon * InsectDragon * JimblyTheGIantShroom * JuraTheIceDragon * KidIceKnight * KidNinjaReaper * KidPenguin * KidRobotMerman * KidSkeleton * KidSkeletonKnight * KidYeti * KidZombie * KingTailCrow * Kitten * LavaDragon * Lil'GoldenWyvern * Lil'MoonMoth * LightningPiglett * LilCar * LilCargoTransporter * LilChicken * LilChocolateChicken * LilChocolateCockatrice * LilChristmasRockCrab * LilCockatrice * LilEasterBunny * LilEasterChicken * LilEasterCockatrice * LilEasterDragon * LilEternalFreezer * LilFireLouch * LilFrostPhoenix * LilGeneticButterfly * LilGoldenChicken * LilGoldenCockatrice * LilGroundLouch * LilHydraGargoyle * LilPumpkinGhoulF * LilPumpkinGhoulM * LilRay * LilReaper * LilRockCrab * LilRocketDemon * LilRuneGuardian * LilSandScorpion * LilSandTrilobite * LilSentinel * LilShroom * LilSnowGolem * LilUFO * LilViperDragon * LimeDragon * LythTheSkyDragon * MachineryDragon * MagentaCloakedEye * MarshmallowChicken * MechaRaptor * MechaScorpion * Megalodon * MicroGoopGhost * MonaTheFullMoonMoth * Mummy * NegativeDragon * Nexus * NightDragon * NiiWillow * NinjaReaper * NormalBlob * NormalMinion * OasisDragon * OhenTheLandDragon * OilAvenger * OranageDragonfly * PalmDragon * Peep * PhosphaTheQueenSpectralJelly * Pig * Piglett * PirateKidSkeleton * PirateSkeleton * PossessedArmor * PossessedHelmet * PositiveDragon * PulseBolt * PumpkinDragon * PumpkinGhoulF * PumpkinGhoulM * PumpkinHarvest * RainDragon * Rattler * Reaper * RedCloakedEye * RedEyesBlackBean * RedGoblin * RedWaterHorse * RiverDragon * RobotBoy * RobotGirl * RobotMan * RobotMerman * RobotWoman * RockCrab * RockDragon * RockOrbMinion * RocketDemonKony * Rudolf * RuneGuardian * SandScorpion * SandTrilobite * Sentinel * ShadowDragon * ShiverDragon * SkeletalDragon * Skeleton * SkeletonDragon * SmallOrangeDragonfly * SnowGolem * SnowKid * SnowMan * SpectralJelly * SpeedDrone * SpiderArtillery * Springtail * SteelBlob * SteelOrbMinion * StingRay * Tank * TheCubeMaster * ToasterDragon * ViperDragon * VirinusTheMotherUFO * WarriorGIantWhiteTermite * WaterDragon * WaterHorse * WaterOrbMinion * WaterPiglett * WingedGiantBlackAnt * WingedGiantRedAnt * Wolf * WolfPup * YellowCloakedEye * Yeti * Zombie Monster Log The creatures listed here are in the order of the Monster Log. Trivia *A few monsters seem to be misplaced. **Specifically, LilGroundLouch/SnowKid and Rudolf/KidSkeleton. They seem to have been swapped by another monster. *Some monsters seem they should be in the game, but aren't. **Here's a list of theses(all of these have models): NormalMinion's evolutions, Goblins's evolutions and FireBlob's evolution. *Several monsters had different looks before, like Error or BabyFireDragon.